


gotta make me follow through (gotta make me chase it)

by aniloquent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bucky is an idiot, Except Sam, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Vegetarians & Vegans, Whole Foods, but what else is new, they're honestly all little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: “Why go out?” Bucky hears himself saying. He leans across the conveyor belt, invading Sam’s space, and Sam lets him. Sam swipes his tongue out over his bottom lip, and Bucky can’t help but track the movement. Those lips were gonna be the death of him. “I’ll cook for you.”Sam’s eyebrows shoot up, and Bucky falls a little more in love with the gap in his teeth as he grins. “Cute, vegan, and you cook? I might have to take you to meet my mom soon.”Bucky nods, too entranced to correct him that no, he was not in fact vegan.Or,The one where Sam's a hot vegan grocer and Bucky lies to get him to go out with him.





	gotta make me follow through (gotta make me chase it)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I really am a vegan, and I encourage both meat-eaters and other vegans alike to not take this too seriously. Enjoy!

This is coming out of Natasha’s wallet.

Bucky curses as he stumbles over a display of low-fat, gluten free, soy free cookies. He grabs a handful and tries to arrange them into a decent pile before continuing his trek through the seemingly industrial-sized Whole Foods.

Yeah. This is definitely coming out of Natasha’s wallet.

Bucky runs a frustrated hand through his hair as he squints around at the aisle headings. If he wasn’t in such a fucking rush, Bucky could have appreciated the layout of the place. Whoever had designed this was clearly trying to set the store apart from the modern, bustling city outside, because Bucky feels like he’s on a hippie compound with the bursts of lush greens and wooden fixtures around him. There’s soft music playing, and the store is relatively empty for a Friday night in New York City.

He groans as he sees the fluorescent bakery and deli signs winking at him from the other side of the store.  Bucky refrains from pouting and stomping the entire way because he’s a _grown ass man god dammit_ , but the long walk does give him some time to mull over his situation for the third time since he left his apartment.

This is all Natasha’s stupid, rich, healthy bosses’ faults.

Bucky didn’t know the Starks, and he wasn’t much closer to liking them after they sent Natasha into some wild frenzy about a company dinner. It was a potluck, and Natasha was Bucky’s plus one, which would have been fine if they didn’t have to abide by the strictest food code _ever_.

“Meat-free?!” Bucky had nearly yelled at lunch three days before, snatching Natasha’s phone out of her hand to read the email again. Natasha huffed, but didn’t stab him with her fork, so Bucky figured that she was just as shocked as he was. “We’re European! That’s all we eat!”

Natasha rolled her eyes and angrily stabbed at her salad. “Firstly, don’t stereotype your own people, James. Американец.” He narrowed his eyes and shot her the bird. She continued without missing a beat. “Secondly, the company is gentrified to all shit. I’m not really surprised gluten and red meat are public enemies number one.” She took her phone back from James to read over the list of prohibited foods again. “I’ve been dreading this day.”

Bucky threw his head back and groaned dramatically. He knew he was attracting attention, but he didn’t care. He probably hadn’t had a meal without meat since he was nursing. “Fucking white people,” he whined. Natasha looked at him evenly.

“James, _we’re_ white.”

“Yeah but like in a cool way.”

They had agreed to regroup later that week to take on the task of preparing a - Bucky grimaced - vegan meal together, but then work and vodka and procrastination in general had happened, and Bucky was now at a Whole Foods at 8:16 p.m. looking for a motherfucking Tofurky roast.

Jesus.

Bucky finally reaches the deli with a large tub of organic hummus cradled in the crook of his left arm and a bag of too-damn-expensive gluten free pita chips.

What? He likes to be prepared.

He puts another hand on his hip, scanning the place angrily until he found the fake meat section. Bucky makes a disgusted face at the selection of shiny tofu stretched out to resemble a pork roast before picking the one that looks the least offensive. He’s thinking very negative thoughts about soy when he burns his hand. He curses, loud and in Russian, and has to carefully maneuver the hummus and tortilla chips to his other hand and arm to try again.

Vegan karma is a bitch.

After weaving through aisles of coconut water and granola, he finally wanders over to the only check out aisle still open.

Bucky mutters a quick, flat _hey_ as he dumps his shit onto the conveyor belt and pats his jeans for his card. It doesn’t take long to find the bulky leather. His jeans are tight.

Vegans be damned, Bucky was looking to get lucky tonight.

(Also, he would never admit to Steve that he used his stupid phrase - even if it was in his head - ever in his life. Ever.)

The person snorts. “One of those nights, huh?”

Bucky shrugs as he fishes out his wallet. He glances up with a forced smile, hoping to stop the guy from making too much conversation, and Bucky feels his brain short circuit.

The cashier is easily one of the most attractive guys he’s seen in his life. Bright brown eyes are looking up at Bucky through thick black lashes, and an amused smile is pulling at full lips. Bucky can’t help but sweep his gaze down to the guy’s build, _Sam_ neatly written on a nametag puffing proudly from an impressively solid chest.

Bucky’s grip on his wallet falters slightly.

"I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Bucky blurts. The guy furrows his brow, but the smile is still on his face.

“I said you look like you’re having one of those nights.” He holds up the tofu roast. “Whenever I can’t be assed to cook, these are my go to.”

Bucky doesn’t know why he lies. “Me too,” he says, and Sam, he presumes, lights up.

“Really? You’re vegan?”

Bucky knows he should stop lying, but Sam is so _attractive_ and so _cute_ when he’s excited that Bucky sort of wants to give him anything he wants. “Yeah,” Bucky says, laughing lightly. “You got me.”

"Dude, that's awesome! I am too!” Sam claps his hands together, and yeah. Bucky decides he's not leaving this store without this guy’s phone number. “You don’t know how hard it is to find other…” Sam trails off as he checks Bucky out, and Bucky thanks a higher power that he read this right. “Vegans around here.”

Bucky licks his lips and raises his eyebrows unbelievingly. This was New York City. Everyone was a vegan blogger with a Depop Shop. “Yeah, that’s right. _Vegans_.”

Sam smirks and looks out at Bucky from under his lashes. “How come I’ve never seen you around here before? You taking your vegan business elsewhere?”

Bucky winces internally because _shit_ , they were still on that. “I live across the bridge, so I don’t really get out that much. Too many tourists. I’m meeting a friend in the city, though, so I had to grab something quick.” Bucky winks. “But I might start showing up a little more frequently if it means I get to see you.”

“You could see me a whole lot more if you like. Give me your phone.” And, okay, that was direct, but Bucky likes a guy who knows what he wants. Sam cleanly bags the hummus and tortilla chips and excitedly types his information, bouncing slightly on the balls of its feet. Bucky finds it more adorable than he should.

Bucky accepts his phone. “So when can I start using this? Is next Friday too soon?”

“You wanna go out?” Sam asks, looking up at Bucky in a playfully challenging way as he carefully sets the roast down into a recycled paper bag. “I’d like that.”

“Why go out?” Bucky hears himself saying. He leans across the conveyor belt, invading Sam’s space, and Sam lets him. Sam swipes his tongue out over his bottom lip, and Bucky can’t help but track the movement. Those lips were gonna be the death of him. “I’ll cook for you.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up, and Bucky falls a little more in love with the gap in his teeth as he grins. “Cute, vegan, _and_ you cook? I might have to take you to meet my mom soon.”

Bucky nods, too entranced by Sam’s general aura to correct him that no, he was not in fact vegan.

He opens his mouth to set things straight, but his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. Natasha. He barely reads the screen before instinctively swiping to the right and pressing the screen to his ear.

“Hi, Nat,” he greets in English, and rolls his eyes as he gets an earful of snappy Russian in return.

<<Where are you? It’s starting soon, and I’m the only one here without a green smoothie.>> she says. Bucky snorts and shifts his phone to his ear as he grabs for the bags.

<<I’m on my way, Natasha, I promise. I got hung up at Whole Foods, but I picked up the most cruelty-free hunk of shit I could find.>> He slides the bags down his wrist so that his hands are free and grab’s for Sam’s. Bucky takes too much delight in watching Sam giggle nervously as he presses a kiss to the soft, umber skin on the back of his hand. “I’m needed somewhere else, but I’ll call you tomorrow,” he promises. Sam covers his smile behind his other hand and nods.

<<Who is that? The Uber you took over here to meet me?>> Natasha asks sarcastically. Bucky scowls to nothing in particular.

<<That was actually Sam,>> Bucky says cheekily, loud enough and English enough that Sam looks at him expectantly. Bucky grins and gives him one more wink before heading towards the exit. Sam waves cutely, and Bucky returns it. <<He’s vegan and cute and works at Whole Foods, and I’m making him dinner next Friday.>>

Natasha is quiet on the line as Bucky starts down the street to Stark Tower. It’s hard to miss the dramatic curve jutting out of the sleek building, even four blocks away. <<Impressive,>> she says, and Bucky makes a pleased noise. <<Does he know one, you’re not vegan, and two, you don’t know the first thing about cooking vegan food?>>

Bucky winces. Shit. He forgot about that. <<No, and no, but it’s fine. I have a plan.>>

<<No, you don’t.>> Natasha corrects matter-of-factly. Bucky grits his teeth. <<You’re kind of fucked on this one, James.>>

Bucky opens his mouth to protest, but then realizes he just lied to one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen in his life about his diet just to get a date, and then volunteered to cook food pertaining to said diet as if he possessed a considerate level of expertise on the subject. His shoulders slump, and suddenly the tofu roast in his right hand seems heavier.

And, yeah.

He’s fucked.

-

Bucky bursts into Steve’s apartment the following day to find his best friend idly watching television on the couch.

Steve doesn't look up as Bucky closes the door and heads straight to the kitchen. “Hi, Buck,” he murmurs, eyes not peeling away from the screen as Bucky grabs the vodka off of the top of the refrigerator and a shot glass from a cup. “Natasha said you'd be around.”

Bucky shoots him a flat look as he pouts himself a shot. “It would still be nice if you could at least _act_ like you're surprised or even happy to see me, Steven. It's hard being this over dramatic.” He downs the shot, wincing slightly at the burn.

Steve snorts as he rises from the couch to join Bucky in the kitchen. He watches his friend take another shot before pulling the bottle out of Bucky’s grasp. He lets him. “Buddy, when I've seen your entire dick and balls on multiple occasions for the past twenty years, it's hard to be surprised by much else.” He reaches up to return the vodka back to its storage place, pushing it further to the back so that Bucky can't reach it as easily. “Also, slow down on this shit. It's like four in the afternoon.”

Bucky glares. “I'm Russian, don't insult me.” Still, he wipes a hand over the back of his mouth and sighs, staring down into the empty shot glass. He distractedly swishes around a few clear drops of liquid to avoid looking at Steve, even though he can feel his stare. “She told you already?”

Steve shakes his head and leans against the countertop. “Nah. Said it was better if it came from the source. Something about the information being ‘locally farm-raised’, whatever that means.”

Bucky grips the glass tighter in his hand. He was going to kill Natasha.

“Uh, yeah. I wanna go vegan.”

Steve is quiet, and Bucky looks over to find his eyebrows nearly touching his blond hairline. “Is that so?”

Bucky bites his lip. He knows he should stop lying to Steve, but he already feels stupid enough about this entire situation. And Steve's not exactly known for his knack of sympathizing with Bucky’s stupid ass when he does dumb shit (see here: The Great Banana War of 2014), so Bucky conveniently leaves out that he wants to go vegan for one night just to impress the hot cashier from Whole Foods and possibly marry him.

Because, you know. Details.

Bucky tugs a hand through his hair and shrugs, hopefully convincingly. “Uh, yeah, man. You’ve been getting pretty buff lately, and it’s hard for me to keep up.” Steve frowns at him, and Bucky knows he has to keep digging himself deeper into this lie to avoid a supposedly motivating conversation about his own body image. Steve was a personal trainer for reason. “I wanna start eating healthier, and you were the first person I thought of. I said, _hey, who better to help me start giving a fuck about my carbohydrate intake if not my best friend?_ So then I ended up here. That’s why Natasha is teasing me about the farm-raised bullshit. Because she’s a heartless witch that doesn’t wanna see me succeed. Nothing else. So yeah.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and looks up to find Steve’s shoulders shaking in laughter. He weakly punches his arm. “Steve, seriously,” he whines, and Steve only laughs louder before wrapping Bucky up in a giant hug. He grunts against Steve’s chest.

“I’m happy you’re finally taking health seriously,” Steve says proudly, and Bucky almost feels bad. Almost. His best friend is an asshole, after all. “It’s gonna change your life.”

Bucky sighs and wraps his arms around Steve in return.

“It'll change my life, alright,” he mutters, and doesn't give Steve a straight answer when he asks him what that means.

-

Bucky isn’t a scientist, but he’s 89% sure water isn’t supposed to smell like that.

He peers into the pot doubtfully to find a handful of brussel sprouts staring angrily back at him as they jump around in boiling water. Some of them are turning black, and Bucky honestly didn’t know that vegetables could burn while they were submerged in two cups of water.

Bucky just sighs and looks mournfully at the tofu popping in the skillet on the other eye of his stove. It's a wet, soggy mess, and the seasoning that Bucky put on is still burning on the sides of the pan, not really browning the soy itself. He doesn't know what to do from there, and Bucky threads his hands through his hair and groans.

“‘This is a foolproof recipe,’” Bucky mocks to no one as he putters around the kitchen to fish the quinoa out of one of the paper bags Steve had set on his kitchen two days after Bucky’s begrudgingly false confession. “‘There's no way to mess it up, I swear.’”

Instead of helping Bucky out, though, Steve had fucked off into Manhattan, saying something about visiting a hot girl with a British accent that could kick his ass if she wanted to. So, Bucky had to fend for himself.

Fucking Steve.

He's too busy being angry at his best friend to notice how close he's getting to the cooking tofu, and a drop of avocado oil jumps out of the pan and onto his skin. Bucky curses and stabs at the tofu with a spatula spitefully, fuming.

He should just call and cancel. It's obvious that the food is going to be shit and Bucky’s going to be busted for the lying mook he is, and he's going to get beat up and/or cursed out by a very nice, very attractive guy.

Steve and Natasha’s endless teasing echoes in the back of his mind, and Bucky grits his teeth as he adds more pepper to the tofu. He's not even sure he was supposed to do that.

He doesn't know how this night is going to go. He just knows he's going to try and have a good time and get Sam to fall in love with him if it's the last thing he does.

-

Bucky has just finished cooking and is in the middle of arranging the most appealing brussel sprouts to the top of the pot when his buzzer goes off.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters, sprinting into his bedroom to throw on a button-down he’d spent a few minutes hours deciding on. He marches to the door to hold the button down while he fixes his shirt. “Hey, Sam, I’ll buzz you in.”

He has three minutes to fix plates and pour wine before he hears a knock on his door. Sam is waiting for him on the other side, in a well-fitting shirt and very generous jeans, smiling with a bottle in his hands. “Hey,” he says, and doesn’t stop Bucky from leaning in for a quick kiss to the cheek.

“Hi.” Bucky lets his eyes sweep down Sam’s build appreciatively, and the sly grin that graces Sam’s face makes Bucky thinks that this night might go alright.

Until Sam opens his mouth.

“Well, I’m ready to see what you’ve got, Barnes.” He says, and Bucky nods dumbly as he leads Sam to the kitchen. “It smells pretty good.”

Bucky winces. “Good might be a strong word.” He covers the plates behind him as he leans against the counter, and he doesn't let Sam get a good look at them. Instead, he sweeps his arm in the direction of the small dining table right outside the kitchen. “Please, have a seat. I'm making some finishing touches, and I wanna surprise you.”

Sam gives him a weird look, but there's still a smile on his face, so Bucky chalks that up to a win. “Whatever you say, Barnes.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Wilson, believe me.” He snarks back, because it had become a thing between them to call the other by their last name within their last week of talking.

The texting had been riveting.

Bucky watches Sam’s ass as he walks out of the room, and he has to be imagining the little sashay that Sam does before he takes his seat. He sighs contently.

Things are going well.

-

Twenty minutes later, Bucky has decided that things are definitely _not_ going well.

Bucky forces another brussel sprout into his mouth, and literal tears come to his eyes. He chokes on the burnt leaves, and swallows roughly before smiling across the table at Sam. He gets a weird look in return. It must look more like a grimace.

“Good, huh?” He says drily before his voice gives way to the charred vegetable in his throat. Bucky sees Sam watching him doubtfully through watery eyes as he coughs into a napkin.

Sam pierces a piece of tofu, which turns to mush under his fork. He bites the inside of his cheek. “Uh huh. Good.”

Bucky nods. Everything is going fine. “This quinoa is one of my favorite things to cook, you know.”

The corner of Sam’s mouth lifts as he looks across the table at Bucky, and yeah, Bucky is doing anything in his power to keep this beautiful man in his presence, even if it means suffering through the shittiest vegan dinner of his life. “I love quinoa, too.”

He shovels a forkful of quinoa into his mouth. It reminds him of marbles. “Can’t get enough of the crunchy stuff.”

Sam freezes, a lone brussel sprout halfway to his mouth (and Bucky seriously thanks a higher power for that), to frown at Bucky. “Crunchy?”

Shit. That was wrong. Bucky waves his hand around. “Depends on the type, I guess.” Sam raises his eyebrows and nods, and if Bucky didn’t know any better, he would say condescendingly. “So, have you read any good vegan literature lately? Went to any Seaworld protests?” Sam’s face is unreadable, and Bucky’s dumb ass takes it as a cue to keep talking. “I watched _Forks over Knives_ .” He didn’t. Well, if reading ten words of the first result on google counted as watching, then yes, yes Bucky did watch _Forks over Knives_. “Really… uh… insightful stuff.”

Sam shakes his head and pushes himself away from the table. Bucky’s heart stops. Sam picks up his own plate as he stands, and then makes his way around the table to grab Bucky’s too. He walks into Bucky’s kitchen without another word to Bucky himself.

 _Shit_. Bucky scrambles to get up from the table and follow Sam. He walks in to find Sam clearing the plates into the trash. He winces. He deserved that.

“Sam, listen,” Bucky starts, and feels true panic as Sam calmly rinses off the dishes and puts them in the sink. His throat is tightening up and he’s kicking himself because fuck, he really didn’t want to fuck this up this badly. “I lied. I’m sorry. I’m not vegan, and I shouldn’t have led you on.” Sam glances at him, face unreadable, and Bucky’s stomach drops again. “I really like you, and I think you’re great and I know how important veganism is to you, and I thought you wouldn’t be interested in me, and I thought you would be even more pissed if you found out that I wasn’t vegan, so I bought a bunch of organic shit to make you a vegan meal because I wasn’t making fun of you, I promise, I was just so taken by you and I forgot to mention that I wasn’t vegan, so-”

Sam effectively shuts up him with a soft kiss.

And, okay. Well.

Bucky wasn’t expecting that.

His hands find Sam’s waist to tug him in and deepen it, but Sam pulls away first. He doesn’t completely remove himself from Bucky’s grip, but instead places a hand on his chest to keep Bucky at bay. Which is hard, considering Sam’s got him addicted pretty quickly.

“Drain it.” Sam says simply, pupils blown a little wider than usual. Bucky frowns.

“Is that like… a fetish thing because I’m not really sure I completely understand-” Sam groans.

“Your tofu, Bucky, oh my god,” he sighs. He ducks his head, and Bucky feels triumphant as he sees the top of Sam’s cheeks pushes into a seemingly reluctant smile. “You need to drain your tofu next time you cook for me.”

Bucky sighs and leans back dramatically, taking Sam’s weight with him and secretly reveling in the tiny squeak the shorter man makes. “Get off my back, will ya?” Sam purses his lips at him playfully, and Bucky steals another quick kiss. “I had to throw that together because all of my friends are meat-eating losers that don’t know the first thing about eating healthy.” Sam laughs, and Bucky bites his lip pensively. “But there will be a next time, yeah?”

And Bucky feels like time slows as Sam looks up at him, brown eyes nearly twinkling. He opens his mouth to launch into another barrage of apologies. Before he can though, Sam kisses him, harder than the first time, and pulls away before Bucky can respond. Bucky’s lips feel a little swollen, and he mimics Sam running his tongue over his own. “Yeah. Next time.”

Bucky can’t ask for anything more at that moment. He kisses Sam again just because he can.

“I knew you were lying as soon as I tasted that shit, by the way,” Sam mumbles against his lips. “You’re awful at brussel sprouts.”

Bucky snorts. “You still ate them,” he counters, and bravely moves his hand to slide down Sam’s back and squeeze. Sam moans softly into his mouth, and he chalks it up to a win.

“Because I liked you, you idiot.” He grinds his crotch against Bucky’s feverishly, and _oh_. That’s where this is going. “I’m not even hungry now. Let’s watch a movie or something.”

Bucky smiles as he crowds Sam against the counter, hands on his hips as he presses kisses to his jaw.

“Or something,” he mutters, biting Sam again to get that same high-pitched gasp out of him. “Right.”

-

“So let me get this straight,” Steve says again, waving his hands around and readjusting himself on his seat. Bucky wants to punch him a little for how good his shirt looks against his biceps. He knows Sam has noticed. “You-” he points at Bucky. “Lied to him about vegan and nearly burnt down your kitchen trying to cook shitty tofu just to get him into bed?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. Sam snorts. “It wasn’t just to get him into bed, but yeah, for the most part.”

Natasha hums. Steve turns his accusing finger on Sam. "And it actually worked?"

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Steve sits back, rubbing at his chin. “Huh. I’ll try that one next time.”

Sam laughs, and Bucky watches his cheeks push up as he smiles cutely. He’s _so_ lucky. “Make sure you know how to cook the stuff you spent forty dollars on before the date, Steve.” He glances over at Bucky. “Saves a lot of resources.”

Bucky clicks his tongue and puts an arm over the back of Sam’s chair. “Hey! We still got together, didn’t we? My charm made up for my lie and shitty cooking abilities.” He kisses Sam’s cheek loudly and obnoxiously, because he can, and beams proudly when Sam coils away, whining _Bucky_ and wiping at his face. “Besides, we didn’t do much eating that night anyway.”

Sam gives him a side-eye and reaches for his coffee mug, taking a long drink.

“So,” Steve says conspiratorially, leaning forward with a shit-eating grin on his face as he looks between the two. Bucky narrows his eyes, already not liking what his idiot best friend is going to say. “Is it true?”

Bucky frowns, and Steve’s grin gets wider. “What the fuck are you on about, Rogers?”

“What the say about vegans,” Natasha supplies helpfully, sipping her tea.

Bucky looks at the two of them cluelessly.

“How they’re… ah… sweeter?”

Sam coughs on his coffee next to Bucky. He’s about to panic when Sam starts laughing, hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders are shaking in laughter. Bucky stares at him blankly, waiting for Sam to explain. Instead, he’s met with a grin just as mischievous as Steve’s from his own...boyfriend? Partner? Bucky tries not to think about it too much. “Well?” Sam asks, biting his lip to keep his smile from getting to big.

Not to be dramatic, but Bucky is certain he’s about two seconds away from ripping out his own hair. “What does that even mean? Vegans are sweeter? Like they’re nice or something?”

Steve and Sam collapse into full-on laughter, and even Natasha claps a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing directly _at_ Bucky. He groans. “Will _someone_ tell me what’s going on?”

Sam, still chuckling, reaches out to squeeze Bucky’s  hand sympathetically. “You’ve never heard that, babe? How, because of the lack of animals in the diet, vegans taste better?”

Bucky throws his other hand up dramatically. “What the hell do you mean by taste better?! I don’t even know what that’s supposed to…” he trails off as it finally connects: Steve’s grin, Natasha’s quirked eyebrow, the way that Sam is _looking_ at him…

“Oh,” he says lamely, and Steve starts laughing again, the bastard.

Sam snorts as he presses a kiss against Bucky’s reddening cheek. “Yeah.”

Bucky opens his mouth to speak again, but closes it once he realizes he has nothing witty or clever to say. “Oh.” he says again.

Sam shakes his head. “Yeah.” Sam says again.

It takes Bucky a moment, still recovering from his earlier mortification, to gather himself and think of a comeback good enough to get Steve like Steve had gotten him.

He lowers his head, and looks at Steve through his lashes. Steve’s grin has gotten noticeably smaller as Bucky looks at him longer. “Wanna find out?”

The grin disappears completely. “I- what?”

Bucky shrugs. He can feel Sam looking at him incredulously. “Do you wanna find out how sweet Sam is?” he says easily. Sam squeaks beside him, and it’s honestly one of the cutest things Bucky’s ever heard. “He tastes delicious.”

Natasha takes a large sip out of her cup as Steve looks at Bucky in shock. “I’m- I don’t know how to answer that.”

Bucky reaches out to trail his fingers up Steve’s arm. He doesn’t dare look at Sam, or else he’s gonna crack. “That’s a shame Rogers,” he says huskily, and feels Sam’s shoulder bump his as he noticeably readjusts himself. Huh. Not the reaction he was looking for, but he’ll definitely take it. “Because I really,” he squeezes Steve’s bicep. “ _Really_...” he emphasizes again, fingertips ducking underneath the polo shirt to rub at the skin there.

He leans across the table, similar to how he’d done in Whole Foods a week and a half ago, to speak directly into Steve’s ear. Before he talks, though, Bucky pinches as hard as he can, and Steve yelps. Bucky twists, and Steve nearly knocks over the table as he tries to shove Bucky off of him. Satisfied when Steve near sobs “uncle”, Bucky lets go and sits back down. Natasha and Sam are nearly crying of laughter.

“Really,” he continues calmly, reaching for Sam’s hand to lace their fingers together as Steve rubs bitterly at his reddening skin. “Would not let you near my boyfriend with a ten foot pole.”

Natasha is wiping tears from her eyes. “So I’m taking that as yes, then?”

Bucky looks over at Sam, whose eyes have gone cloudy with what Bucky is quickly starting to learn is arousal. He brushes his lips again Sam’s knuckles. “Hell yes. Best thing I ever tasted.”

Sam suddenly stands up, tugging Bucky along with him. “Bathroom,” he offers to Steve and Natasha passively as he leads Bucky to the back of the cafe. They find the bathroom and crowd into a stall. Bucky barely gets the door to latch shut before Sam’s got him pressed against the wall.

Bucky huffs out a breathy laugh as Sam kisses along the column of his throat, promising to do absolutely _filthy_ things to him before they left the stall.

Yeah.

Maybe he could get used to this whole vegan thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand done! I have like ten more projects in the works, and it's not just SamBucky; I have a hell of a lot of Stucky, Sam/T'Challa, SamSteve, and Sam/Bucky/Steve. School started again, and I'm hella swamped, but I'm trying to upload regularly, so look out for those in the next couple of months!
> 
> follow my cap tumblr [here](https://hit-that-stucky.tumblr.com) and read my last smutty, angsty SamBucky thing [here](https://http://archiveofourown.org/works/11564370)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
